poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of Once Upon a Forest
Littlefoot's Adventures of Once Upon a Forest is another upcoming Land Before Time crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The story opens in a forest known as Dapplewood, where "Furlings" (a term for animal children) live alongside their teacher, Cornelius (Michael Crawford). The four Furlings central to the story are Abigail (Ellen Blain), a woodmouse; Russell (Paige Gosney), a hedgehog; Edgar (Benji Gregory), a mole; and a badger named Michelle (Elisabeth Moss), who is Cornelius' niece. One day, the Furlings go on a trip through the forest with Cornelius, where they see a road for the first time. Russell is almost run over by a careless driver, who throws away a glass bottle that shatters in the middle of the road. Cornelius orders the Furlings to forget the road altogether. The ramble ends on a boat ride. Afterward, they go back to the forest to find out that it has been destroyed with poison gas from an overturned tanker truck that blew a tire from the broken glass bottle while transporting chlorine gas, and the truck driver who was unharmed in the crash, ran to get help. Michelle panics and runs to her home, breathing in some of the gas and becoming severely ill. The gas inside the house has already killed both of her parents, which the mother happens to be Cornelius' sister. Abigail manages to save Michelle, and the Furlings go to Cornelius' house nearby for shelter after they found their homes deserted. There, Cornelius tells the Furlings that they need to fetch two herbs that can save Michelle's life: lungwort and eyebright. With limited time, they head off for their journey the next day. After encountering numerous dangers including a hungry barn owl, a flock of religious wrens including their preacher Phineas (Ben Vereen), and intimidating construction equipment, which the wrens call "yellow dragons", the Furlings make it to the meadow with the herbs they need. There, they meet the bully squirrel Waggs (who insulted Michelle), and Willy, a tough but sensible mouse who grows a liking to Abigail. After getting the eyebright, they discover that the lungwort is on a giant cliff making it inaccessible by foot. Russell suggests they use Cornelius' airship, the Flapper-Wing-a-Ma-Thing, to get to the lungwort, which he unknowingly brought along to be a bag for food he decides to bring. The Furlings manage to get the lungwort after a dangerous flight up the cliff, then steer their airship back for Dapplewood. They crash-land back in the forest after a storm, and bring the herbs to Michelle and Cornelius. A group of humans who come to clean up the gas' mess appear. The animals, thinking the humans mean them harm, escape through the backdoor of Cornelius' house. Unfortunately, Edgar gets separated from the group, and (after losing his glasses), gets caught in an old trap. When one of the workers finds him, the animals are at first worried about their friend, but are surprised when he frees Edgar and smashes the trap before stuffing it in his trash bag, an act Cornelius never expected a human to do, making him realize that there are good humans in the world. The next day, Michelle is given the herbs and awakened from her coma. Cornelius sees the Flapper-Wing-a-Ma-Thing and becomes amazed on how the Furlings have grown-up. The Furlings' families and many of the other inhabitants arrive as well, except for Michelle's parents, who died in the gas accident, but Cornelius promises to do his best on taking care of her. The Furlings happily reunite with their families, who are relieved to see that their children are alright. Michelle asks Cornelius if anything will ever be the same again. Cornelius looks at the dead trees in the forest and says to her that if everyone works as hard to save Dapplewood as the Furlings did to save Michelle, it will be. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, the Jungle Adventure Crew, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Carpet, Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk and Luk, Celebi, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Baloo, Bagheera, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Bugs Bunny, and Daffy Duck guest star in this film. *This film marks the first debut of Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Radio, and Kirby. *Both We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story and Once Upon a Forest were released on theaters in 1993, the same year Aladdin was first released on home video. *''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'', The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving, Balto, The Great Mouse Detective, and Once Upon a Forest were first released on DVD in 2002, the same year The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water, Tarzan & Jane, and Balto II: Wolf Quest were released directly on VHS and DVD, Scooby-Doo was released in theaters, and Pokemon 4Ever was released in US theaters and What's new Scooby-Doo! had its first broadcast. *''The Land Before Time'', Balto, An American Tail, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, and Once Upon a Forest were all composed by the late James Horner. *Both An American Tail and Once Upon a Forest were produced by David Kirschner. *Most of The Land Before Time sequels and Once Upon a Forest were directed by Charles Grosvenor. *20th Century Fox (the studio that released Once Upon a Forest) owns current home video rights for The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2 and the All Dogs Go to Heaven films until June 2020 and is currently the subsidiary of Disney (the studio that made The Brave Little Toaster, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, American Dragon: Jake Long, Brother Bear, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, and Dinosaur). *This film will be dedicated to the loving memory of James Horner, who composed the songs and music score for the real film and died in a plane crash on June 22, 2015. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will make this film instead. Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Travel Films Category:Adventure Films Category:Films dedicated to James Horner Category:Musical Films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers